Slave Training
Obedience Training Basic All slaves must be taught to take the first step into their new life and that is learning acceptance. Whoever you choose to complete this training must take a firm hand so that the slave realizes they have no option but to willingly kneel and yet not so firm that they break the slave entirely. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Special(Slv) Xp Critical Success: ?% │ │Critical Special(Slv) Xp Success: ?% │ │Length: Two Days Failure: ?% │ │Risk: None Disaster: ?% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ To be trained (Slave): Exceptional: Sex Addict (Sex) Critical Success: Submissive (Sub) - Low Will (<30) Success: Bimbo (Bim) - Slutty (Slt) - Weak (Wea) - Low Condition (<30) - Basic Obedience Training (Partial) Failure: Cunning (Cun) - Seductive (Sed) - Strong (Str) - Resilient (Res) - Reserved (Rvd) Disaster: Innocent (Inn) - Defiant (Def) - Dominant (Dom) - Faith: The Frozen Queen (F:Fr) - Stubborn (Stb) - High Will (>90) Trainer (Any Slaver): Highly Recommended: Any Slaver with Trainer (Trn) Critical Success: Crafter: Devices (C:De) - Malevolence (Mal) - Magic: Corruption (M:Co) - Hypnotic (Hyp) Success: Brutal (Bru) - Dominant (Dom) - Mind Reader (Min) - Seductive (Sed) - Slutty (Slt) - Strong (Str) - Tentacles (Tcl) Failure: Bimbo (Bim) - Sadist (Sdt) - Thug (Thu) - Terrifying (Ter) Disaster: Reserved (Rvd) - Sex Addict (Sex) - Submissive (Sub) Advanced (Note: This training is mutually exclusive with Basic Dominance Training and with Orc Cum Addiction) Once a slave has begun to realise that there truly can be no possibility of escape more advanced lessons maybe taught until the desire to obey without thought is as reflexive as breathing. (Special: Depending on the slave's traits this may take make multiple successes to complete. Once completed this will unlock additional training options for the slave.) ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Special(Slv) Xp Critical Success: ?% │ │Critical Special(Slv) Xp Success: ?% │ │Length: Three Days Failure: ?% │ │Risk: None Disaster: ?% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ To be trained (Slave): Critical Success: Submissive (Sub) - Low Will (<30) - Sex Addict (Sex) Success: Bimbo (Bim) - Slutty (Slt) - Weak (Wea) - Low Condition (<30) Failure: Cunning (Cun) - Clumsy (Clu) - Strong (Str) - Resilient (Res) - Reserved (Rvd) Disaster: Dominant (Dom) - Faith: The Frozen Queen (F:Fr) - High Will (>90) Trainer (Any Slaver) Highly Recommended: Any Slaver with Trainer (Trn) Critical Success: Crafter: Devices (C:De) - Malevolence (Mal) - Exceptional Beauty/Feminity (Exc) - Hypnotic (Hyp) Success: Dominant (Dom) - Mind Reader (Min) - Seductive (Sed) - Slutty (Slt) - Strong (Str) - Tentacles (Tcl) - Beautiful (Btf) - Sadist (Sdt) Failure: Bimbo (Bim) - Thug (Thu) - Terrifying (Ter) - Weak (Wea) Disaster: Reserved (Rvd) - Sex Addict (Sex) - Submissive (Sub) - Debutant (Deb) Dominance Training Basic (Note: This training is mutually exclusive with Advanced Obedience Training) Advanced Slaver Blowjob Training Basic Sometimes referred to as the Elvish Art, the act of learning how to properly please a cock with their mouth is one that is worthwhile for any slave to learn. While there are all sorts of techniques that can be taught and gag reflexes to learn how to suppress for now training the slave to accept that their mouth is just another hole to be fucked is an important first step before moving on to more advanced lessons. Some masters and mistresses prefer to start things slowly with dildos or strapons before moving onto the real thing, others prefer to trust in the overpowering presence of a lengthy futa cock, while others choose to introduce their slaves to the addictive effects for orcish cum knowing that soon they will be begging to suck, swallow and then ask for more. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Special(Slv) Xp Critical Success: ?% │ │Critical Special(Slv) Xp Success: ?% │ │Length: Two Days Failure: ?% │ │Risk: None Disaster: ?% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ To be trained (Slave): Critical Success: Submissive (Sub) - Sex Addict (Sex) - Low Will (<30) Success: Bimbo (Bim) - Seductive (Sed) - Slutty (Slt) - Weak (Wea) - Low Condition (<30) - Basic Blowjob Training (Partial) Failure: Cunning (Cun) - Educated (Edu) - Strong (Str) - Resilient (Res) - Male (M) Disaster: Dominant (Dom) - Faith: The Light (F:Li) - Reserved (Rvd) - High Will (>90) Catastrophic: Magic: Any (M: ) Trainer (Any Slaver): Highly Recommended: Any Slaver with Trainer (Trn) Critical Success: Malevolence (Mal) - Magic: Corruption (M:Co) - Tentacles (Tcl) - Hypnotic (Hyp) - Orc Male or Orc Futanari (OMa/Fu) Success: Dominant (Dom) - Seductive (Sed) - Strong (Str) - Small Cock (<5) - Futanari (Fu) - Crafter: Devices (C:De) - Fel Tainted (Fel) Failure: Bimbo (Bim) - Thug (Thu) - Large Cock (>8) - Weak (Wea) - Male (M) Disaster: Sadist (Sdt) - Reserved (Rvd) - Submissive (Sub) Advanced Once a slave has got used to the idea that the Elvish Art is something that they will need to get used to performing regularly it is time to start looking at technique and enthusiasm. If a slave was started off easy with a mistress's strap-on then now they're going to have to start learning to suck and swallow for real. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Special(Slv) Xp Critical Success: ?% │ │Critical Special(Slv) Xp Success: ?% │ │Length: Three Days Failure: ?% │ │Risk: None Disaster: ?% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ To be trained (Slave): Critical Success: Submissive (Sub) - Low Will (<30) Success: Bimbo (Bim) - Seductive (Sed) - Slutty (Slt) - Weak (Wea) Low Condition (<30) - Sex Addict (Sex) - Natural Cocksucker Failure: Cunning (Cun) - Educated (Edu) - Strong (Str) - Resilient (Res) - Sissy (Sis) Disaster: Dominant (Dom) - Faith: The Light (F:Li) - Reserved (Rvd) - High Will (>90) Catastrophic: Magic: Any (M: ) Trainer (Any Male or Futanari Slaver) Highly Recommended: Any Slaver with Trainer (Trn) Critical Success: Malevolence (Mal) - Magic: Corruption (M:Co) - Tentacles (Tcl) Hypnotic (Hyp) - Orc Male or Orc Futanari (OMa/Fu) Success: Dominant (Dom) - Seductive (Sed) - Strong (Str) - Futanari (Fu) - Brutal (Bru) - Stubborn (Stb) - Large Cock (>8) Failure: Bimbo (Bim) - Thug (Thu) - Sympathetic (Sym) Disaster: Sadist (Sdt) - Reserved (Rvd) - Submissive (Sub) - Weak (Wea) Exquisite Fellatrix (Formerly called Cumslut Training) Sissy Training Basic Advanced Lesbian Training Basic There's plenty enough potential mistresses out there with just as much gold and lack of scruples as their male counterparts making training a pretty female slave in how to satisfy them to the utmost is only sensible. If the slave is a lesbian already, or indeed bi that is certainly a start, but certainly not required as their natural preferences became irrelevant when the collar was placed around their neck and if this is not their thing they will just need to learn to fake it till they make it... While normally this is training most suited for females some slaver trainers like to inflict it on their sissy bitches to remind them of just how useless their clitty is, while others like put their futanari slaves through it as extra humiliation that they're no longer permitted to use their cock due to having a perfectly good tongue. ┌──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ │Rewards: Special(Slv) Xp Critical Success: ?% │ │Critical Special(Slv) Xp Success: ?% │ │Length: Three Days Failure: ?% │ │Risk: None Disaster: ?% │ └──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ To be trained (Slave): Critical Success: Submissive (Sub) - Low Will (<30) - Depraved (Usc+) Success: Bimbo (Bim) - Seductive (Sed) - Slutty (Slt) - Weak (Wea) - Educated (Edu) - Basic Lesbian Training (Partial) - Sex Addict (Sex) - Faith: The Goddess Shallya (F:Sh) Failure: Cunning (Cun) - Strong (Str) - Resilient (Res) - Sissy (Sis) Disaster: Dominant (Dom) - Faith: The Light (F:Li) - Reserved (Rvd) - High Will (>90) Catastrophic: Magic: Any (M: ) Trainer (Any Female Slaver) Highly Recommended: Any Slaver with Trainer (Trn) Critical Success: Exceptional Beauty (Exc) - Magic: Illusion (M:Il) - Elementalist: Water (E:Wa) - Hypnotic (Hyp) - Magic: Summoner (M:Su) - Seductive (Sed) Success: Dominant (Dom) - Beautiful (Btf) - Friendly (Fnd) - Sympathetic (Sym) - Cunning (Cun) Failure: Bimbo (Bim) - Thug (Thu) - Weak (Wea) - Loner (Lon) Disaster: Sadist (Sdt) - Reserved (Rvd) - Submissive (Sub) - Magic: Blight (M:Bt) Advanced Other Heal Slut Training Requires - Trait: Healer (Hea) and Advanced Obedience Training Orc Cum Addict (Note: This training is mutually exclusive with Basic Obedience Training) Endurance (Note: This training is repeatable) __FORCETOC__